Harry and Hermelinda Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone
by ChibiLovezx
Summary: Hermelinda and her twin Harry have lived with the Dursley's their whole life. What happens when they learn that they are witch and wizard and are sent off to Hogwarts? OC/George First in series. ON HAITUS until I finish the Host Club fic.
1. Our Lives with the Dursley's

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_okay, I've been getting too distracted from writing my other story but I just have to start this._

**DISCLAIMER: **_I despise writing this on every chapter so this goes for the whole story. I do not own Harry Potter; if I did it would not have been as awesome as J.K. Rowling did it (She's a genius!)._

"UP!" A shrill screech pierced my ears and snatched me away from my dream. I groaned and turned to my side.

"Are you up yet?" The screech came back and I snuggled deeper into my twin's warmth. Unfortunately, we both knew that we were going to get up one way or another.

"Nearly." My twin brother replied while he let go of his teddy bear (AKA me) and sat up to look for socks. He didn't bother changing until later in the morning.

"Hermelinda, get up" Harry said while trying to shake me awake. I moaned and muttered something about a few more minutes.

"We don't get a few more minutes." He's right about. I sat up, stretched, and yawned. I kicked the blanket off my lower half and ran my fingers through my auburn hair.

"G'morning Harry." I muttered while rubbing my hazel eyes to get rid of the sleep and drowsiness. I had on dark blue pajama bottoms and put an off-the-shoulder purple shoulder over my cream-colored tank top. The sweater wasn't meant to be off-the-shoulder but it's too big to stay on my shoulders.

"G'morning Hermelinda," Harry replied with an amused smile. "Time to get up." He declared and opened the door leading to our cupboard under the stairs.

"I don't wanna." I complained as we bent over to fit through the small door. He pretended to not hear me and led me into the kitchen by the hand so we can finish making bacon for Dudley's birthday.

Dudley's our cousin. He's like an oversized pig except without the pink skin and…yeah that's about the only difference. He has blue eyes and blond hair which could have been a great combination had he not be so closely related to a boar. The shrill voice that woke us up was Aunt Petunia. She has the longest neck I have ever seen; the complete opposite of Dudley, all skin and bones. Then there's Uncle Vernon, he's where Dudley got his looks from. He has almost no neck and a bushy mustache that about covers his upper lip. I think he also has blue eyes but his face is scrunched up most of the time. What's more, I think he had blond hair at one point but it's more of a brownish now.

Harry and I never looked like any of them. I have long dark red hair that ends at my lower back, and hazel eyes. Harry however has a messy mop of black hair, green eyes, and large round glasses that are held together with tape thanks to Dudley's daily beatings. We hardly look alike to each other except for two things; we both are small and skinny for our age and we have a thin lightning shaped scar on our forehead. I cover mine with my bangs which also cover my left eye as well and Harry covers his with his bangs.

We set up the table with breakfast (bacon and eggs) and sat down to eat. Dudley came down at that moment and counted his presents immediately.

"Thirty-six," He said after a few minutes of his slow counting. "That's two less than last year." Wow, he's really spoiled I thought with a roll of my eyes and a look shared with Harry told me that he had the same thought; a great benefit of being twins, we can practically read each other's mind.

"Darling," Petunia started. I hate when she starts with all his nicknames. "You haven't counted Auntie Marge's present, see, its here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"All right, thirty-seven then," Uh-oh, Dudley's turning red. Harry and I glanced at each other before shoving our food down our throats. Whenever Dudley throws a tantrum, he flings anything in sight.

"And we'll buy you another _two _presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? _Two _more presents. Is that all right?" Ugh, you mean I basically shoved food down my throat for no reason? So unfair. After we finished eating breakfast Harry, Uncle Vernon, and I watched Dudley open his presents. He got a gold watch, a racing bike (why he wants it is beyond me), a video camera, new computer games, a remote control airplane, and a VCR. Aunt Petunia was in the kitchen answering a phone call.

"Bad news Vernon," Aunt Petunia said as she walked through the doorway with a sour expression. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take them." She jerked her head toward where we're sharing an armchair. We felt a surge of hope rush through us, if Mrs. Figg broken her leg then maybe Harry and I can have peace and quiet in the house by ourselves. "Now what?" Aunt Petunia asked with a harsh glare in our direction. Yeah, as if it's our fault. I might pay Mrs. Figg a visit but only a quick one, her cats are a bit annoying. While our aunt and uncle discussed where to keep us while they go on Dudley's birthday trip, Harry and I shared another glance and started to talk.

"You could always leave us here." We suggested. We tend to talk together sometimes. Aunt Petunia didn't take to this lightly.

"And what, find the house in ruins?" She acted like we'd actually…okay like Harry would actually let me do that. They considered taking us with them but Dudley started fake crying and babbled about how we ruin everything. Yeah, how do we do that when we barely go anywhere with you? He has to work on his crying too; he just looks like a wrinkly tomato. The doorbell rang and Dudley stopped whatever it was he was trying to do. That would be his friend (or more like his lackey), Piers Polkiss and his mother. He's a bony kid, with a face like a rat, he was the one that held people back as Dudley beats them. Now I really don't want to go.

But when has it ever matter as to what I want?

* * *

><p>Half hour later and I'm in the car with Harry, Dudley, Piers, Aunt Petunia, and Uncle Vernon. I kept my tank top and sweater but changed into a pair of jeans that I managed to fix into my size (they were hemmed and I wear them because I knew how much they annoy my aunt and uncle) and Harry was wearing a t-shirt that was much too big for him and jeans he kept up with a belt. I'm just happy Harry and Dudley separated me from Piers. We were stuck in traffic for a while and laid my head on Harry to catch up on my sleep. Well, I would have had Uncle Vernon not start complaining about whatever his choice of the day was. Usually it's about Harry and I but this time it was motorcycles, which remind us about our dream.<p>

"We had a dream about a motorcycle, it was flying." We said together and bumped our heads on the seat as Uncle Vernon stepped on the brakes abruptly.

"MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" He shouted at us with his face scrunching up and turning a rather scary shade of red.

"We know they don't," Harry started.

"It was just a dream." I finished and moved closer to Harry out of fear. Yeah, I'm not bold and Harry loves to live up to the big brother role.

I suppose the zoo wasn't as bad in the beginning; Harry and I each got a cheap lemon pop (after the nice ice cream lady saw us before our uncle and aunt can hide us), shared a knickerbocker glory (after Dudley complained about it not having enough ice cream), and managed not to get beat up or chased. We entered the reptile house at our own pace as Dudley and Piers shoved past us to check out the biggest and deadliest snake in the exhibit. It was sleeping and Dudley started whining to his father.

"Leave it alone, it's sleeping." Harry told them I just looked at the snake and wondered if it would bite these people if I asked nicely. The snake immediately opened its eyes and raised its head until it met our eyes. And you wouldn't believe what it did next.

_It winked._

Harry and I glanced at each other and (feeling very silly) winked back. The snake seemed to give us a gesture that plainly said:

"I get that all the time." We ended up having a conversation with him and learned that it's supposed to be in Brazil but instead was bred in captivity.

"DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T _BELIEVE _WHAT IT'S DOING!" A deafening yell came from behind us and I mentally cursed piers for having such an annoying voice. Dudley came over and pushed us both on the concrete floor.

I didn't really know what happened next but all I knew was how angry I was and next thing I knew the snake was slithering on the floor, Dudley was behind the glass, and the snake thanked us before leaving for Brazil. After everything ended the reptile house director made Aunt Petunia a strong cup of tea, apologized a million times, and we left after everyone calmed down.

In the car all Dudley and Piers talked about was how the snake tried to get them when all it really did was mess around with them by scaring them.

"Harry and Hermelinda were talking to the snake, weren't 'cha two?" Great, thanks Piers you just got us the punishment of our lifetime. Uncle Vernon managed to keep quiet until after we dropped off Piers and we got home. But when we did he grabbed both of us and threw us in our cupboard for our punishment. We were to stay in our cupboard until he lets us out. Sounds more like child cruelty to me.

* * *

><p>I wished Harry or I had a watch. I have no idea how long we've been stuck here. We just lay down and left to our own thoughts. I was thinking how badly our lives been. We lived here ten years since birth, we didn't know our parents (Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash but we get a dream of green light and pain would come to our foreheads, no one in school wanted to befriend us (thanks to Dudley's gang), and we knew of no other family besides the Dursley's.<p>

Can you say "screwed-up life"?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_O__kay, this is an OC/George story but he's not here yet so that ruins everything. (T-T) This is my first try at Harry Potter so please review! More reviews equal more chapters and happy Chibi-chan! _


	2. Getting Away

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Okay, here's chapter two and I am currently hitting my friend over the head while she pokes in the neck. Yeah, don't ask. Oh, and the dialogue's not going to follow the dialogue from the book._

This has been the longest punishment Uncle Vernon ever gave us. By the time we were allowed to leave it was summer vacation and Dudley ran over Mrs. Figg on his first (and most likely last) ride on his racing bike.

Harry and I were setting the table for breakfast when Dudley cam in with his Smelting uniform. Smelting is the school Dudley's going to attend in the fall. It consists of a large straw hat (they're called boaters), orange knickerbockers, and a knobby stick (for some strange reason). Uncle Vernon said something about this being the proudest moment of his life, Aunt Petunia burst into tears, and Harry and I bent over laughing so the Dursley's wouldn't see us.

The next day however, when we walked into the kitchen Aunt Petunia was cooking something grayish in a pot and it gave off the worse smell.

"What is that?" Harry asked while I hid behind him and pinched my nose so I didn't have to smell it.

"Both of your uniform." Our aunt said. We peered into the pot and sure enough there were some of Dudley's old clothes being dyed gray.

"We didn't know it'd have to be gray." We said in unison.

"Don't be stupid," Aunt Petunia snapped at us. I shrank into Harry. "This way it'll look like everyone else's."

"Oh." We didn't know what to say to that 'logic'. When summer break is over Harry and I are going to Stonewall High (the local public school), away from Dudley. We could have friends this time. Even though summer break was meant for relaxation, Harry and I couldn't stay at the house most of the time. Dudley and his gang spent their time there, so we wandered around town so we wouldn't get beaten.

"Dudley," Uncle Vernon said without taking his eyes off the newspaper. "Get the mail." We were all eating breakfast at the table when the sound of the mail going through the mail slot reached us.

"Make Harry and Hermelinda get it." Dudley complained as he banged his Smelting stick on the table legs. _'The lazy bum…'_

"Harry and Hermelinda, get the mail." Harry and I shared glances as we always do before giving our answer.

"Make Dudley get it." We replied together.

"Poke them with your Smelting stick Dudley." Figures. We dodged Dudley's swings at went out into the hallway to get the mail. I sighed and picked up the letter before flipping through them. _'Bill, postcard from Aunt Marge and…what?'_ I stopped as I saw the last piece of mail that came.

"Hermelinda?" Harry noticed my abrupt halt and asked. "What's wrong?" He walked over to me with his concerned big brother look and waved a hand in front of my face.

"H-Harry," I stuttered out. "There's a letter for us." I showed him the cream colored envelope that had our names and address in green ink:

Mr. H. Potter and Ms. H. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

"Whoa." Harry said while staring at the letter in amazement.

"H-how do they know about our cupboard?" I whispered nervously.

"I don't know." Harry replied.

"Oi, hurry up you two!" We heard Uncle Vernon shout at us and we walked in the kitchen. "What were you two doing? Checking for letter bombs?" He chuckled at his own joke and I placed the bill with the postcard in front of him. Our uncle took the postcard (after giving the bill a glance and throwing it to the side) and mentioned that Aunt Marge's sick.

"HARRY AND HERMELINDA HAVE A LETTER!" The little tattle-tale. Our dear uncle snatched the letter from my hands and started laughing.

"Who would want to…?" He trailed off and turned a nasty shade of green and then purple. _'Creepy…'_

"P-Petunia!" He cried out for his wife and they started talking about the letter as if it's a bomb. Dudley gave his dad a sharp tap on the forehead and demanded to read the letter.

"We want the letter," Harry and I said together. "As it's ours!" Uncle Vernon sent us out but we wouldn't budge.

"WE WANT OUR LETTER!" It was the first time I actually yelled at them and it didn't go over too well. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and Dudley by their collars and me by my waist as well as throwing us out. Harry and Dudley had a silent fight over who got to listen through the doorknob while I got on the floor to listen through the crack between the door and floor; Harry joined me a bit later. Uncle Vernon was pacing and Aunt Petunia was standing still. Uncle Vernon was ranting ("Watching us…" "Strange ways…" Something along those lines) he didn't give away much information so Harry and I got up and went to our cupboard.

Harry was messing around with our stuff and I was lying down with my head on his lap. Even though we have no money and have no idea who our parents are, we each have something that reminds us of them that's been with us since we can remember. I have a silver chain with a lion charm in it. Harry had a black leather necklace with a matching silver lion charm. We believe it's from our parents; Harry's from dad, and mine from Mum.

We have little statues that I love collecting. I find them everywhere; on the sidewalk, beneath I tree I climbed, hidden in the grass. All weird places like that, I don't know how though. We each have a favorite, Harry's favorite is a snowy white owl with large amber eyes and a piece of blank paper in her mouth (which is kind of weird if you ask me), and mine is a female lion cub with blue eyes and is chasing a butterfly. I was jerked out of my thoughts as Uncle Vernon did something he has never done; he's visiting us in our cupboard.

"Where's our letter?" Was the first thing that came out of us when he opened the little door.

"It was addressed to you both by mistake," _'Mistake…?' _ "I've burnt it." Harry stiffened and shot up in a sitting position.

"It wasn't a mistake," I said.

"It had our cupboard on it!" Harry exclaimed. He was always the fighter between us.

"QUIET!" He bellowed. I shrank against Harry and Uncle Vernon cleared his throat while looking around our 'room'. "Speaking of the cupboard," He began again, "You two are getting a bit too big for it. We're thinking of moving you both into Dudley's other room." (Yup, Dudley's so spoiled that he has another room for all the stuff he's either broken or got bored if it). We took all of our things and got it upstairs in one trip.

I could hear Dudley downstairs complaining to his mother about us being in his room. I ignored him and started to clear away some of Dudley's junk. I frowned at the bent (and now cleared) shelf and turned to Harry.

"Do you think you could fix this Harry?" I asked with a tilt of my head. Harry was clearing off the bed and gave the shelf a pensive look.

"Hm, if you can get some nails and a hammer, then yeah." Harry replied and started to clean out the dresser. I can take the hammer and nails from the store. Stealing, I've never told Harry about how I get our stuff (besides the statues, I find those) but I'm pretty sure he's already known for a while. Besides, I only use it for important stuff, like our blankets, pillows, and my sewing kit (which I use for our pants and some holes in our sweaters).

We finished fixing the room and backed up to review our work. The bed was neatly made, the dresser had both of our clothes in it (with extra room still leftover), my statue collection lined up neatly underneath the shelf (at least until Harry gets to fix it), and all of Dudley's junk is in multiple trash bags outside the door. Harry heaved a sigh, sat down on the edge of our new bed, and rested his arms on his legs.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a worried expression and sat down next to him.

"The letter." He replied. My expression softened and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "Any other day we'd pray to be up here," Harry said with a shake of his head. And I finished:

"But now we'd rather be in the cupboard with that letter.

(LB)

I think Dudley's broken. It's the morning after the day Harry and I moved to the smallest room. Dudley's in shock; he threw his biggest tantrum yet and didn't get his room back. He screamed, whacked Uncle Vernon with his Smelting stick, kicked Aunt Petunia, threw his turtle through the garden house, and made himself sick. Yet, he hasn't his room back. The mail came and I was about to go get it but Uncle Vernon sent Dudley instead.

"Here's another one! 'Mr. H. Potter and Ms. H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-'" He was cut short as Uncle Vernon, Harry, and I made a dive for the letter. Harry jumped on Uncle Vernon's neck as he tried to wrestle the letter from Dudley (and since I was small and quiet enough); I crawled underneath them all and got the letter. It was a plan Harry and I (mostly me though, I might be quiet but Harry often says I have an evil mind) came up with last night. As soon as I grabbed the letter Harry took out an envelope we found around the house and pretended to accidently throw it into the fire. I slipped upstairs as Dudley laughed at Harry's "mistake" and Harry acted as though he was disappointed. I locked the door behind me and waited until Harry comes up and we can finally open the letter. _'Who is this? How do they know where we're sleeping at? Can they get us away from here…?'_ I was jerked out of my reverie and heard Harry call out to me.

"Hermelinda, it's me. Open the door; do you still have the letter?" I stood up, walked to the door, unlocked it, and gave Harry a grin.

"Of course I do!" I told him in a 'duh, it's obvious' voice. He knows how I get whenever one of my plans works and grinned back.

"Great, now open it already! I wanna know who's so interested in us." He said while sitting on the bed and taking off his shoes.

"I'm opening it, I'm opening it!" He can get so bossy sometimes. "Sheesh, and don't put your shoes on the bed, I just changed the sheets!" I scolded him like a mother and he rolled his eyes in response. I pulled the paper out of the envelope and started reading out loud:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter and Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted

at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please

find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no

later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry and I stayed staring at the piece of parchment for a good minute before shaking our heads simultaneously. I turned to Harry with a nervous expression.

"H-Harry, do you believe this?" I was a bit suspicious about this letter but if you really think about it, it explains a lot. How we get away from bullies, how the clothes shrank (without getting into the washer) when we didn't want them, and how the snake got lose in the zoo.

"I honestly don't know." I was shocked. Harry was the one between the two of us that always knew what to do. If he didn't know then I certainly don't. "It explains a lot, but really…magic?" he whispered out the last word in disbelief. He shook his head in doubt. "What's the other letter say?" I looked in the envelope and saw another piece of parchment. I pulled it out and read out loud again:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

**UNIFORM**

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothing should carry name tags

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade I)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transformation _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Draughts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad OR any other trained animal

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"H-Harry…there's two tickets." I took out the two tickets and handed one to my twin. "Platform nine and three-quarters…is that even real?" I turned to Harry and he stood up. "Harry?"

"Hermelinda, let's go ask the Dursley's." He seemed so sure of himself whenever he gets like this. This is why I admire him but this time he must be out of his mind.

"Are you crazy?" I hissed at him. "They'll just laugh at how stupid we've been, believing this dung!" Harry just took my hand, the parchments, and led me downstairs. Uncle Vernon was poking happily at the fire before he turned to us and paled.

"Oi! What's that in your hand boy?" Uncle Vernon bellowed out furiously. Aunt Petunia ran in from the kitchen to see what's wrong and Dudley came in to see whether or not we'd get in trouble. I gripped Harry's hand and shrank besides him as I always do.

"It's our letters," Harry stated calmly. He's going to get us in such trouble. "from Hogwarts." Aunt Petunia stiffened and Uncle Vernon turned his trademark red; Dudley just stood there with a blank look.

"How'd you get that letter?" Uncle Vernon demanded to know. "It fell in the fire!" Oh no, please don't tell me Harry's going to…

"That was a blank envelope." He's really done it now. Uncle Vernon's about explode. "Are we magic or not?" Even though I'm scared half to death right now, I want to know the answer.

"Yes." It wasn't Uncle Vernon who answered this time, it was Aunt Petunia.

"You know?" I blurted out. "All this time you knew! And you never thought to tell us?"

"Knew!" I winced as Aunt Petunia's ever famous shrieked rached my ears. "_Knew!_ Of course we knew! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was? Oh, she got a ltter just like that and disappeared off to that-that _school_- and came home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was-a freak! But for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were proud of having a witch in the family!" Harry gave me hand an assuring squeeze as I started to tremble. It was Uncle Vernon who yelled at us like this, not Aunt Petunia. How long has she kept this inside? She took a deep and continued. "Then she met that Potter at school and they left and got married and had you two, and of course I knew you two would be just the same, just as strange, just as-as-_abnormal_-and then, if you please, she went and got herself blown up and we got landed with you two!"

Harry and I stiffened and as soon as I found my voice (Harry seemed to get his back as well) we yelled back in unison: "Blown up? You told us they died in a car crash!" This was beyond mind-boggling. Harry dragged back up the stairs and into our room.

"Start packing Hermelinda." Harry told with such authority in his voice that I started grabbing our clothes with no questions.

"Harry, where are we going to go?" I asked him after we finished packing the shared trunk on wheels, putting on sweaters and socks that we couldn't fit into the trunk, and placing my statues in a carefully makeshift backpack out of blankets.

"We're going to try and contact the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall." He was in his 'I'm in charge and I'm going to protect my sister' mode. I grabbed his hand once more and he led my downstairs, past the Dursley's (Uncle Vernon yelled at us once more but we kept going), and into the street.

(LB)

I didn't know how long we've been walking but I do know how tired I am.

"Harry," I asked from behind him. I've trailed behind a while ago since I was getting very tired. "Can we take a break?" Harry turned around and noticed how tired I am and led us to the grass next to the sidewalk so we can relax.

"Sorry Hermelinda." Harry apologized with a sheepish grin. "But we should keep going if we want to find a place to crash for the night." Harry got up and looked around. He seemed so sure of himself but we both know there's no way we'd be able to get in touch with anyone from Hogwarts, let alone the Deputy Headmistress. He knelt down in front of me with his back turned to me and motioned for me to get on. I did. Harry supported me with one arm and rolled our trunk with the other while I had the blanket/backpack that held my collection. I let my head drop on Harry's shoulder but it snapped back up when a house finally came into view. It had paint peeling off, the door was half off its hinges, and the roof had holes in it. It didn't matter. We had a place to stay for the night.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ Okay, tell me what you think! Let me know if I portrayed Harry okay and what you think of Hermelinda. Oh, her name means protector of power and I noticed how close it was to Hermione after I had already posted the first chapter, epic fail, I know (^-^")_


	3. Hagrid?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_Wow, it's been a while since I wrote for this story. I'm so sorry for that. I've been kind of busy with my other stories. I wasn't really planning on updating this today but I saw how many people wanted an update so here you go. (Again, so sorry for the long wait), other than my Host Club fic, this one seems to be most popular so I might start updating more. _

* * *

><p>"Harry." I whispered out in the darkness. "Harry, are you awake?" I said louder. A snore from the lump clutching me like a teddy bear confirmed my answer, he's out cold. I sighed and snuggled deeper in my twin's warmth as a harsh wind blew in from the gaps in the roof. A pair of my brother's burgundy flannel pants and a white tank top doesn't really warm you up.<p>

After we found the shack, we went in for the night. We un-wrapped everything in the blankets and tried to find the most comfortable space on the floor.

I checked the whole shack (after grief from Harry; "Someone could've been there!") and found no beds but a kitchen and the one room we're in. We put everything near our sleeping bags while I checked if the kitchen had anything to eat. It didn't. So right now I'm famished.

I glanced at Harry's wrist watch (that I stole from Dudley before we left) and saw the time, 11:45pm. Fifteen minutes until our birthday. I'll let Harry sleep for now. As I was lying down I remembered all of our past birthdays. We mostly celebrated the day between us two and that's about it.

I make homemade birthday cards in art class when the teacher's not looking (I'm surprised even the teachers hate us though) while Harry usually makes me something different every year. Each year it's typically made out of wood.

Last year, he made a wooden flute. I still have it with me but whenever I play it a sort of owl sound comes out from it. And Uncle Vernon gets mad whenever he hears the sound in the house. Maybe it has something to do with our parent's, or rather our, magic world.

I've been wondering about that. What if the magic world isn't better than world with the Dursley's? What if this Hogwarts School is worse? What if we're the worst students in our class? I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts. No, anything is better than staying with the Dursley's for the rest of my life.

I turned my head to the side and checked the time once more. 11:50pm; just ten more minutes. I managed to replace my position as Harry's teddy bear with my pillow and knelt in front of the fireplace. Maybe I could start a fire with some rocks and twigs from outside. I got up to walk outside but someone trying to break down the door stopped me.

BOOM.

"Hermelinda!" Harry shouted as he got up and turned around to find me. Oh sure, now he's awake. He ran to me but my eyes never left the door.

BOOM.

Harry stepped in front of me protectively and I took a few steps back while clutching the back of his sweater.

SMASH!

The door fell on the floor with a loud crash. I shut my eyes and Harry turned around instinctively and wrapped his arms around my shaking frame as dust flew everyway. At the doorway, there was a large shadow. As the figure stepped into the shack, I could see his features. It was a large man with a pink umbrella. He was wearing a large trench coat and giant black boots that seemed to be the size of Aunt Marge's pitbulls. What caught my attention was his beard. It was full of tangles and so shaggy I think my hand would get lost if I tried to comb it.

"Harry an' Hermelinda!" The giant said with a smile. I blinked in surprise. He didn't seem so bad, actually he seemed very nice. "Las' time I saw you two, you was only babies." I loosened my grip on Harry's sweater and kept staring at the giant. "Yeh look a lot like yer dad," The giant said to Harry. "But yeh've got yer mum's eyes." He knew our parents? "And the same with yeh Hermelinda, cept the opposite. Yeh look a lot like yer mum but yeh've got yer dad's eyes." I stepped out from behind Harry to take a closer look at the giant. "Anyway," The giant began again as he rummaged through his trench coat for something. "A very happy birthday ter the both of yeh. Got summat fer yeh both here."

He pulled out a white box and held it out to us. Harry, being the braver one, took the box and opened it. Inside was a somewhat squashed cake. It was a sticky chocolate cake with the words _'Happy Birthday Potter Twins'_ in green icing. A smile unconsciously made its way on my face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. I would have asked the same but I couldn't find my voice. I managed to elbow Harry. "Ow!" I simply gave him a look. "Oh yeah, thank you." Harry has to work on his manners.

"True, I haven't introduced meself." The giant said after chuckling at us. "Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." My eyes widened and I'm sure the same happened to Harry's. He works at Hogwarts! "Call me Hagrid. Everyone does" My voice finally came back and I'm embarrassed to say I may have cut Hagrid off when he was about to say more.

"Did you say Hogwarts?" I blushed in embarrassment but Hagrid wasn't mad. In fact, he laughed.

"Yer just like yer mum, always gettin ter the point." I smiled proudly. "Yeah, I worked at Hogwarts, but yer two already know all about Hogwarts, o' course." Harry and I simultaneously shook our heads. "Y-yeh don't?" Hagrid choked out. Harry took my hand and explained.

"The Dursley's kept it a secret from us. We only found out cause Hermelinda's an evil genius and tricked them." I flushed at Harry's praise and shyly smiled. "We only know about as much as the letter told us." Hagrid just stood there in shock. Me, being my weird self, couldn't help going up to him and start poking.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked. Hagrid snapped out of it and looked down at me. Wow, and I though I was short before.

"But yeh both must know about yer mum and dad," Hagrid said as he stared wildly at us. "I mean, they're _famous_. You're both _famous_." It was our turn to stare at him wildly.

"Famous?" I asked with furrowed eyebrows. "Us? Our mum and dad weren't famous, were they?"

"Yeh don't know." Hagrid shook his head in disbelief. He fell back on his bum in surprise and I literally felt the floor shake. I sat down and dragged Harry down with me. "Yeh don't know what yeh two _are_?" I hesitated before replying.

"Do you mean about magic?" I asked. "We only know that we have magic, and that's about it."

"Yeh two are," Hagrid stopped and lowered his voice. "A wizard and a witch." I blinked in surprise before turning to Harry. He's the leader.

"We're _what_?" Harry asked in disbelief. Okay, so maybe he didn't know what to think at this point.

"Wizard and witch." Hagrid repeated. I avert my gaze back to the giant. "An' thumpin' good'uns, I'd say, once yeh've been trained up a bit." I flushed at the compliment. We haven't even been to that magic school yet and we're already getting complimented on being good students. "Gallopin' Gorgons, almost fergot." Galloping Gorgons?

Hagrid took out a long quill, a roll of parchment, and a _live_ owl from inside his overcoat. How can he fit a live owl into his coat? Oh, right. Magic. I tilted my head a bit but I managed to read what Hagrid was writing.

**Dear Professor Dumbledore,**

**Found Harry and Hermelinda, they're okay.**

**Taking them to get their stuff tomorrow.**

**Weather's horrible. Hope you're well.**

**Hagrid **

I watched in disbelief as Hagrid rolled up the parchment, tied it to the owl's leg, and threw the owl out the window into the storm. He walked back and looked at us like what he just did was the most normal thing ever. I blinked before getting up and running to the window. Sure enough, the owl was perfectly fine and was flying straight.

"Hagrid," I started curiously as I made my way back to my brother's side. "Why are Harry and I famous?" I asked.

"Ah, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh," Hagrid started uncertain. I gave him the puppy eyes I use of Harry when I want something. "But someone's gotta. Yeh two can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'. Well, its best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh." Hagrid took a deep breath and began. "It begins, I suppose, with ─ with a person called ─ but its incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows ─"

"Who?" I asked cutting Hagrid off.

"Well ─ I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." Hagrid replied.

"Why not?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Gulpin' gargoyles, people are still scared." Hagrid explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went . . . bad. As bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse." Hagrid paused for a while and I jumped in.

"What was his name Hagrid?" I asked attentively. Hagrid took in a deep breath and let out, causing my hair to lightly fly back.

"His name was Voldemort."

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong>** Wasn't a bad chapter was it? Okay, I have a question: What animal do you guys think Hermelinda should get? On the letter in the last chapter, I changed it to any trained animal because I just don't see Hermelinda with an owl, cat, or toad. Maybe a baby cheetah? That's partly the reason for the little statue. But I still wanna hear a second opinion so review~!**


End file.
